the game
by pepperonyluverlol
Summary: alvin likes brittany... and really wants to find out if she likes him to so he plans on playing a 'game' with everyone to get his way.. not very good at summarys so just read to find out.


**so i decided to put all the chapters together to create a oneshot. the different chapters just ignore those please.**

**Chapter 1**

Years before Brittany met Alvin she thought he was the most amazing, talented and cutest chipmunk shes ever seen! That is until she actually met him.

When Alvin first laid eyes on Brittany he thought she was the most beautiful chipmunk he's ever met! That is until he found out she was working for ian hawke, after that they became friends and he decided he couldn't tell her about his emotions. He still thought she was beautiful, clever, talented the list goes on... but he could never tell her that, it could ruin everything.

3 months had passed since there shipwrecked vacation... and Alvin, simon, Theodore, Jeanette and elenore were sitting in the living room bored, the tv was broken and they were all just staring at it, when suddenly Alvin jumped up and yelled "let's play a game! How bout we play-"

"no." Simon interrupted "all your games always end up with us getting in trouble."

"but-" Alvin tried to say until he was cut off by Brittany who was just walking in the room after over hearing there conversation interrupted Alvin again.

"actually guys i want to hear what Alvin has to say, you never know this could actually be a good idea."

All 5 of the other chipmunks were stunned including Alvin '_did Brittany really just stand up for me?'_ Alvin thought.

**chapter 2**

"so alvin... whats your idea?" brittany asked

"what?" alvin looked at brittany dased

brittany glared at alvin "alvin, you were just about to tell us your brilliant idea!" she growled

"my brilliant ideea?... OH YA! my brilliant idea was we should play truth or dare!"

brittany continued her glare "are you serious alvin? that's you idea?" alvin gave her a quizical look "um, yea." alvin and brittany looked over at there siblings, they shrugged, "why not." eleanor said "yea" jeanette agreed "we never play games like that."

"ok, lets start!" alvin yelled excitedly "Brittany, you can go first." Alvin said

"ok Alvin, truth or dare?"

"um, dare."

"moi ha ha ha!- ok. Go outside with your brothers and create a music video staring you singing sexy and I know it."

"please don't make me!" Alvin cried

"oh but you have to" Jeanette said from behind Brittany.

"fine." Alvin said obviously upset

Outside

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
>It's RedFoo with the big afro<br>They like bruce lee rock at the club

Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<p>

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service

Girl look at that body (x3)  
>Lmfao Sexy And I Know It lyrics found on .<p>

I work out  
>Girl look at that body (x3)<br>I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)

Do the wiggle yeah

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...

Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out"<p>

And the song ended Alvin looked up to see Brittany rolling around on the ground laughing so hard she was crying.

"ahahahahaha! That's the funniest thing I have ever seen!"

"ok Alvin" Simon butted in "it's your turn."

Suddenly brittany looked up to see Alvin giggling like a person who belongs in a mental hospital.

**chapter 3 (for real)**

"simon! truth or dare?" i yelled. "um, truth." he said

"do you like like jean?" i asked

"um i-i um..." he stuttered "yea" everyone looked over at jeanette her face was bright pink.

"simon your turn." brittany said

"uh ellie, truth or dare?"

"dare" she whispered

"i dare you to ask theo on a date."

"ok i guess it wont matter since its just a game and he can say no." she sighed "theo do you want to go out with me?"

"yes eleanor" he said

"oh well thanks anywa- wait did you say yes?"

"of course i did" he whispered "i like you"

"ok ellie go." i said

"alvin, truth or dare?" she asked me

"truth" i said

"do you like like brittany?"

"no" i said '_i love her!' _

"oh, well do you love her?"

"you can only ask 1 question."

"oh ya sorry" ellie said shyly

"ok jean truth or dare?" i said

"truth." she said

"do you like simon back?"

she nodded

they both blushed

"ok brittany thruth or dare?" jean asked

"dare"

suddenly for a split second i saw a hint of evil in jeanette something nobodys ever seen before.

"kiss alvin for 1 min." she said

"no way! im not gonna kiss him! hes alv-"

i couldn't take it anymore my lips were against hers in seconds and suddenly she was kissing back! she likes me she really likes me! all is good in the world yippee!

"ok guys its been 1 min" simon said

"guys?" jean asked

we didnt stop. from the corner of my eye i watched as they walked away giggling.

**i hope you liked it!**


End file.
